Criminals Foiled (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: In the future, a crime in-progress demands the attention of two Pro Heroes, or innocent lives will be lost! Story #3 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**CRIMINALS FOILED**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show._

.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : Pro Hero Duo._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS_

.

 _Ten Years After Graduation . . . ._

.

 _ **~= Outside the Tythonia Financial Group Building, Musutafu, Japan . . . . =~**_

.  
.

" _I don't care what you want! Either you pull your people back, or I'm going to shoot ONE hostage for every five minutes you stay in our way!"_

Chief Inspector Sora snarled as the phone line was cut off. He looked to the Sergeant manning the comm-panel aboard the unit's electronics van, and his expression of displeasure deepened when the man shook his head. "Sorry, _Keibu_! I can't restore the line. They must have physically cut it!"

Inspector Sora nodded curtly, before turning to speak to another junior Police Officer. "Tell every man out there I want NO action taken, unless I give the order to do so!" As the man acknowledged the order and moved to relay it, the tall senior officer turned back to the technician. "Do whatever you can to reestablish contact. We cannot allow them to harm a single hostage!" Stepping down and out of the van, Inspector Sora marched to where a shielded barricade had been established in front of the bank entrance. Crouching down, he asked the senior Police Officer kneeling there, "Any changes?"

"Nothing, _Keibu_ ," the man replied. "The thieves are staying well away from the windows and main entrance. We last spied one of them shooting out any surveillance cameras inside the main lobby." With a grimace, he explained, "They must know we'd be able to tap them to get a view inside!"

Inspector Sora grunted. "Stay focused. I'm going to speak with the Captain. We're running out of options, and time!" Rising, he headed back to the comm-van, only to be intercepted by the Police Officer he'd sent out earlier.

" _Keibu!_ Sir, I've relayed your orders to all platoons," he said. "Also, I've re-checked with the comm-tech. Still no good on reestablishing the land-line to the bank. We also cannot raise the thieves using any wireless tech!"

"They must have switched off their phones!" Sora looked back at the bank. "They clearly aren't using wireless communications like radio-wave transmitters or such . . . Damn it! We're going to lose a hostage if we don't act."

"Excuse me, Inspector?"

Both Inspector Sora and his Officer turned in alarm - hands reaching for their weapons - only to freeze in shock.

"Sorry to surprise you, but we only just heard of this incident as we were passing through. Do you require any help?"

Inspector Sora put a calming hand on the shoulder of his Officer, before nodding. "Yes, indeed . . . I mean, any aid you are willing to give would be most appreciated."

"Then, give us a run-down. What do you know about things inside the bank?"

At that, Inspector Sora nodded to the comm-van. "Come with me, we may not have much time, but I can tell you all I know . . . ."

.

 _ **~= Inside the Tythonia Financial Group Building, Minutes Later . . . . =~**_

.  
.

"Hoi, we're almost to the deadline, Boss! What are we gonna do?"

Standing well clear of the open lobby space, Yakunan dropped the heavy-gauge shotgun onto his shoulders, grinding his teeth as he turned back to stare at his three henchmen. The seven bank employees that were tied up and piled up underneath the shielded array of the main counter. _Damn it! We need to get out of here!_ He looked at where they had several large canvas duffel bags stacked up - all filled with stolen money and other goods they had liberated from the vault. _Damn the cops! If they'd listen and just pull back-!_

"Boss," one of the thugs said, moving close to whisper harshly. "Just checked . . . the riot unit's pulling back!"

Yakunan blinked. "What? Are you sure?!" he asked, his voice husky with tension.

"Side window, in that cubicle office," the thug said, nodding to a room off to their right.

Moving cautiously, Yakunan slipped around the doorway to the thin window on the wall. He shifted the blinds a bit, peering out. Shocked at the sight of the R.P.U. pulling back and breaking down their barricade, he grunted and turned to wave at the thug. "It's legit! They're pulling back."

"So, what do we do now, Boss?"

Coming out of the office, Yakunan said, "Get on the radio, call up the rest of the boys! We're going out the back entrance!" He grunted and motioned to the others. "Grab the money and loot, and move it, now!"

"What about them?" another thug said, pointing his weapon at the hostages; the women where whimpering with fear, while the men were trying to look stoic and brave.

Unlimbering his shotgun, Yakunan twisted his head to loosen it up before saying, "Pick two. They'll come with us for insurance. Shoot the rest when we're free to move out."

At that, the closest thug made a move to grab one of the women out of the clustered hostages. As he got a grip on a young woman, he suddenly jerked upright with a choked gasp and suddenly flew through the air with a yelp. Crashing into a glass partition, he tumbled to a stop, unconscious and limp.

The remaining thugs and Yakunan whirled around, looking to see what had attacked them . . . but there was nothing there! "What the hell-?"

There was another shriek of surprise, and another thug crashed through a closed office door behind them.

Another thug shouted, "What is going on-!?"

"Cover! It's a Hero!" Yakunan snapped. He spun towards the open lobby, ratcheting his shotgun before leveling it over a low table.

The rest of his men followed suit, weapons loaded and cocked as they found whatever place to hide behind. One ducked down near the hostages, swiveling his pistol around to aim it, only to have it go flying out of his grip before he himself found his body launched the length of the counter space.

"Which Hero is it, ya think?"

"Does it really matter?!"

"They're either shielded or stealthed," Yakunan growled. "Quick! Shoot everywhere!"

With that, the remaining thieves began shooting out into the open lobby space. Gunfire and a hail of bullets and shells shattering the relative silence and several pieces of furniture in the process.

Watching, Yakunan was in the process of reloading his weapon, when a sharp cry of pain cut through the gunshots, and a figure materialized out of thin air to slam into the floor. "Stop shooting!" he barked, as he stood up and aimed his shotgun at the fallen figure. "We've got them now!" He started to stalk towards them, his feet making crunching sounds on shattered glass and shredded plastic.

From where they had fallen, the Hero groaned, but quickly got her feet underneath herself before looking up to see the approaching masked robber.

"You blasted . . . you thought you could take us out, alone?" Yakunan said darkly. "Now, you're going to die with the hostages we won't be sparing!"

One of the other thugs had come up to flank his leader, and was in the process of reloading his weapon when he got a good look at the Hero on the floor. "Oh . . . cripes! Boss?! We've got to get out of here!"

"We will," Yakunan said. "After we get our loot and repay this stinkin' Hero for-!?" His words were cut off when he felt his henchman grab him by the arm roughly.

"Boss, you don't understand! We have to go! Don't you see who that is?!"

Yakunan glared at the masked stooge with impatience and a touch of alarm, before he turned back to see the Hero get into a defensive stance; crouching on both feet and one hand, while the other gripped her arm to stop the gash that was bleeding there.

"You'd better listen to the man, Criminal," the Hero in black and green said. "Surrender, or you're going to come off a lot worse than you have been. Kero."

Yakunan blinked, but it was his goon that said the words, "That's the Rainy Hero Froppy?! IF she's here, that means-!"

The next moment was a sudden explosion of movement, sound, pressure and pain; something crashed through the side wall, shattering brick, stone and metal as it rocketed across the lobby and into both men. The one thug was thrown far wide, coming to a crashing stop against the marble counter, Yakunan was carried along until he slammed painfully against the far wall. The impact made him lose his weapon, his breath, and his senses for a brief span of time.

When he could see again, there was a light-colored fist gripping the front of his jacket, and a pair of green, steely eyes peering back at him.

"All of you, surrender! I have your Boss!" The strident, confident voice carried across the lobby, and to Yakunan's dismay, there was the sound of clattering weapons hitting the bank floor. At that, the figure lifted him higher against the wall, glaring at him as he braced his armored feet and said, "You planned to get away with this, but you'll not harm any innocent lives, not while I am here!"

Yakunan felt his spirit sink like a lead weight, as he recognized the newcomer's costume. Oh crud! Him! Wincing as he felt the shock of his impact against the wall rick through him, he sagged in the grip of Japan's Number-One Hero. "Why did . . . did it have to . . . be you!?"

With a smile, Deku said simply, "Because, while I am here, there's nowhere that villains will be safe from Justice!"

Looking behind him, Yakunana could only watch helplessly as Froppy tapped on a two-way radio badge on her outfit. "Inspector, the hostages are secured. Send in your men!"

.

 _ **~= Outside the Building, Minutes Later . . . . =~**_

.  
.

As the First Responder technician finished wrapping the wound on her arm, Tsuyu gathered the untucked sleeve of her costume and pulled it to her as the woman folded her arm into a light sling. Well aware of the keen scrutiny of Izuku - who was standing nearby, dividing his attention between her and the Inspector who was finishing his debriefing with him - she nodded as the tech gave her some instructions on caring for her injury. Rising from where she was seated on the rear step-up on the ambulance, she nodded and thanked the tech, before moving off towards Izuku as he acknowledged the Inspector's salute before the Officer moved away.

"Well, is everything okay, Kero?" Tsuyu asked.

Izuku eyes followed the Inspector as he rejoined his men, before he sighed and said, "Fortunately none of the hostages were hurt. Four of the gang will require medical attention, but their leader will only need minor first-aid before they take him to prison." He turned and looked at her, frowning slightly. "You took a big risk, Tsu-chan."

"It was the only logical thing to do, and you know it. Kero," Tsuyu said archly. "My Camouflage gave me the means to get inside the bank unseen, help the hostages if needed, and allowed me to tell you where to position yourself for your entrance."

Izuku nodded, but his eyes lingered on her arm. "I just don't like you getting hurt." He pointed his thumb at his chest. "I'm the one who can't be injured, remember?"

"Yes, dear," Tsuyu said dryly, even as she looked at him fondly. "A fact you never let anyone ever forget." She shook her head at his expression, then reached up to grip his arm. "Izu-kun, we run risks no matter what we do. It's part of the job, remember?" She squeezed his arm to soothe his obvious distress, adding, "Besides . . . if you're that worried, I can always let you kiss it to make me feel better, later. Kero?".

Izuku gave her a half smile, before shaking his head with disbelief, only to smile more genuinely as he placed one arm around her waist to pull her close. "Promises, promises," he muttered.

"Since when have you know me to break a promise?" Tsuyu asked, clearly teasing him. She smiled, then sighed as she looked around. "They're wrapping things up here, Kero. The money's safe, as are the hostages. I'd say our work here is done."

"So it is." Izuku hugged her tighter, before he nodded in the direction of the far side of the city block. "We should get back. We're missing dinner, and Mom will clearly have seen this whole incident on the news."

"That's true," Tsuyu said. "She'll most likely raise a fuss over me getting hurt." She nudged him with her hip, saying, "As if I don't already have one Midoriya worried for me. Kero.".

Izuku chuckled, before letting go of her to step behind her. "One is certainly enough, love. Especially since it's me." With that, he scooped her up into his arms, waiting until she got a grip with her good arm before asking, "Ready to go?".

Tsuyu smiled and kissed his cheek. "One-way on the Deku Express! Kero!"

With that, Izuku grinned and let the power of his Quirk flow thorough his body. Tensing his legs, he sprang off the ground in a burst of One-for-All and soared off into the late afternoon sky . . . .

.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.


End file.
